Alison's big pain
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ali suddenly ends up with a big pain in a part of her body, but once she finally get cured she is free to fall in love for real with Em.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****JemilyPLL78-01, Alyssa Rogers, May XXX, Lisa99, Katy Laurens, Sandy Muuliz and Jennifer Kollie.**

* * *

**Alison's big pain**

**Alison DiLaurentis is a blonde sexy 28 year old woman. Right now she's using a big black dildo to fuck her pussy nice and hard.**

**She is very horny.**

"Mmmm, Emily!" moans Alison, looking at a photo of Emily Fields in a blue bikini.

To watch that photo while she masturbate, makes Alison extra horny and happy.

"Yeah, so damn sexy!" moans Alison, all sexual.

It feels good for her.

"Fuck! Em...lick my boobs!" moans Alison with a slutty erotic smile.

Suddenly the pleasure becomes pain. Big pain.

"No!" scream Alison in pain.

Her pussy is filled with sharp burning pain.

"What the crap's wrong?" says Alison in anger.

She wants her pussy to be perfect.

"Damn it." says Alison.

Alison get up from her bed and put on some clothes.

"Stupid pain..." mumbles Alison as she drive to the hospital.

When she get to the hospital, Alison walk up to the front desk and says "I need to see a doctor, about...private stuff..."

"Uh...what do you mean...?" says the nurse who work the front desk this day.

"Damn. I need help with my pussy." says Alison.

"Too much information, sorry...I'll go see if a doctor can help you right away." says the nurse. "What's your name?"

"Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Okay. My name's Katy Porter." says the nurse as she walk away.

The nurse return 4 minutes later.

"Doctor Westshore will see you now, Miss DiLaurentis." says the nurse.

Alison follow the nurse to an office on the second floor.

"Hello, Alison. I'm Doctor Henry Westshore." says a handsome British doctor.

The nurse leave the room.

"I need help. I was masturbating with my sexy black dildo and it felt good, but suddenly the pleasure transformed into very sharp pain." says Alison.

"In which opening did you suse the dildo? If it was your anal you might have gotten an infection. Such can happen if the dildo isn't clean or if you didn't wipe properly after taking a shit." says Doctor Westshore.

"That's not it. I used it in my pussy and I have no STD and I always clean my dildo between uses." says Alison.

"Let me take a look at your vagina and see if there are any clear signs of what the problem might be." says Doctor Westshore.

"Okay, doc." says Alison as she takes off her sexy tight black leather pants and pink G-string panties and place herself in the gyn-chair.

"Hmmm...let's see..." says Doctor Westshore as he put on plastic gloves and use a small flashlight to see into Alison's pussy.

"I hope it's a minor problem..." says Alison, afraid that she might have a huge problem in her most valuable body part.

"Unfortunately I can't see anything aside from what's normal." says Doctor Westshore.

"Can you look more, please? I need a pussy that function 100 % like it's supposed to. Without a good pussy I'm nothing." says Alison in a very sad weak tone.

"Alright, but everything look like it's fine." says Doctor Westshore.

Doctor Westshore continues to examine Alison's pussy, looking for the problem.

"Rare..." mumbles Doctor Westshore.

"What...?" says Alison in slight fear.

"I think I've found the issue that's caused your pain. Have you been using Nipaerio Avaaneka?" says Doctor Westshore.

"Not sure, I don't know what it is." says Alison.

"It's the juice from a flower that grows in China." says Doctor Westshore. "It is a part of some products that are meant for sexual stimula, but some people are allergic to it."

"Oh! The new Samurai Fuck Oil I bought online, is that's why I felt pain?" says Alison.

"That's seemingly the case. Sorry. You appear to be allergic to Nipaerio Avaaneka, but fortunately this problem's very curable with nice reliable medication. To skip sexual activity for 3 weeks is needed to heal, but I'm sure you'll find 3 weeks without sex is much better than the pain you've felt." says Doctor Westshore.

"I guess I can be stuck in asexuality for 3 weeks. I mean, how fuckin' difficult can it be?" says Alison.

"Good. We'll begin the treatment right now. I'll apply some of the healing spray onto your vagina. You should apply some twice a day. Once in the morning as well as once at night. If you do so and wear no denim pants or leather panties for 3 weeks, the pain should fade away." says Doctor Westshore.

"Nice of you to help me." says Alison.

"Simply doing my job, lady." says Doctor Westshore as he apply the spray.

This already remove some of Alison's pain.

"Feels a lil' bit better." says Alison.

"Okay." says Doctor Westshore.

"How can I thank you?" says Alison.

"I don't ask for anything special." says Doctor Westshore.

"I'm gonna come up with a way to thank you properly by the end of those 3 weeks." says Alison.

"You may do so, but it's not necessary." says Doctor Westshore.

"True, but I wanna show how glad I am you help me, doctor." says Alison.

"Sweet of you." says Doctor Westshore.

"Me is a sweet woman, at least that's what my best friend Emily always tell me." says Alison.

"Here's 3 bottles of the spray. Just apply as much as it says on the instructions. Good luck. I'm sure thing will be okay." says Doctor Westshore.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Later that day when the day turn to night, Alison pull down her black sweatpants and spray some of the healing spray on her pussy.

"I hope this works..." mumbles Alison as she goes to sleep.

22 minutes later.

"Mmmm, your big dick taste so sexy!" moans Alison in her sleep, dreaming about giving a black guy with a large dick a blowjob.

Alison dream about sex almost every night because she is almost oversexual.

"Holy shit, cum on my face, George!" moans Alison in her sleep.

The man she dream about is apparently named George.

"Yes! Sexy! So much creamy warm cum ya have!" moans Alison in her sleep, a very slutty smile on her face.

The next day when she wake up, Alison apply some of the spray on her pussy.

"I should call Emily." says Alison as she walk to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Alison eat breakfast.

When she's eaten, Alison grab her phone and call Emily Fields.

"Em here."

"Hi, it's Alison."

"Oh...hi, Ali."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

"Great. See ya in 4 hours, sweetie."

"Yeah."

Alison ends the phone call.

"Gotta look erotic." says Alison as she put on a sexy white latex dress.

She then put on nice make up and her French diamond ear rings.

"Okay, time to get ahead on some work stuff, I guess." says Alison as she switch on her laptop.

She read through some of the essays that her students have e-mailed to her.

Alison work as an English teacher at Rosewood High School.

"Hmm...not bad. Kathie McLaren's got author-skills." says Alison.

4 hours later, Alison and Emily meet up outside the Grille.

"Hi, Em." says Alison.

"Hi, Ali." says Emily.

Alison and Emily hug each other.

It almost makes Alison horny.

Alison wonder if Emily ever is horny too.

"No, no, no..." thinks Alison, when she remember that she has to go 3 weeks without doing sexual stuff.

"You okay?" says Emily.

"Sure, always fine. I'm the best chick ever." says Alison, trying to seem cute and happy.

Emily and Alison enter the Grille.

"Welcome, Miss Fields and Miss DiLaurentis." says a waitress named Rae.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Same as normal, yeah?" says Rae.

"Indeed, right, Em?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says a cutie cute Emily.

"Okay...a luxury sushi and a big fish-pizza coming up." says Rae.

Emily and Alison take their regular table in a corner.

"Ali, are you dating anyone? I've heard that the Math teacher Adam Crow likes you." says Emily.

"I'm single, but I don't wanna date Adam 'cause I sort of like someone else." says Alison.

"Who?" says Emily.

"That I cannot tell you, girl." says Alison.

"Your privacy is respected. When you feel ready to tell me, do so." says Emily.

"Sweet that you respect my privacy. You're so nice." says Alison.

"I've always been a very good girl." says Emily.

"Yeah, that's true. You are indeed a sweetie." says Alison.

"You're sweet too." says Emily.

"I try to be, but it's hard to shake off my old bitch-habits sometimes." says Alison.

"Relax, you're very sweet, at least to me." says Emily.

"Em, my friend. I'm sweet to you because you've always trusted me so much and never lost faith in me." says Alison.

3 minutes later, Rae show up with the food for Alison and Emily.

"Enjoy, ladies." says Rae.

"Thanks." says Emily as she pay for the food.

Rae walk away as Alison and Emily starts to eat.

"You're my best friend." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Ali. I feel the same for you." says Emily with a cute smile of her own.

"I'm glad you do, Em." says Alison.

3 weeks later.

"Okay..." says Alison as she apply the last of the healing spray on her pussy.

5 hours later, Alison once again enter Doctor Henry Westshore's office.

"Alison, how do you feel...?" says Doctor Westshore.

"Pretty good, a bit tired. I've done like you told me and avoided sexual stuff for 3 weeks and used the spray properly. I've not had any pain...down there." says Alison.

"Okay. We should make sure that your vagina is completely healed." says Doctor Westshore.

"How?" says Alison.

"Don't worry. You can trust me." says Doctor Westshore.

"I do trust you, doctor." says Alison.

"Good. Get in the gyn-chair." says Doctor Westshore.

"Yes, sir." says Alison as she takes off her sexy tight black leather pants and pink G-string panties and place herself in the gyn-chair.

"Let's see if your vagina is back to it's full glory." says Doctor Westshore as he grab a dildo with his left and and slide the dildo into Alison's pussy, using it to sort of fuck her.

"Mmmm! So sexy! No pain, doctor!" moans Alison, getting all horny.

"That's a positive thing. The treatment worked." says Doctor Westshore.

"Please allow me to have an orgasm!" moans Alison.

"As you wish." says Doctor Westshore, using the dildo faster in Alison's pussy.

"Fuck!" moans Alison.

"Seems like you enjoy that." says Doctor Westshore.

"I do!" moans Alison.

"Nice." says Doctor Westshore.

"Thanks!" moans Alison as she cum and squirt.

"Oh, you're a squirter?" says Doctor Westshore.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"I'm glad your vagina is healed." says Doctor Westshore.

"Me too. It was hard to stay away from sexual stuff for 3 whole weeks for me 'cause I'm a very sexual lady." says Alison.

"We're done here." says Doctor Westshore.

"Almost. I've not thanked you properly for your awesome help yet." says Alison.

"How do you plan to thank me?" says Doctor Westshore.

"With a blowjob, doctor." says Alison.

She get off the gyn-chair, grab a pillow, goes down on her knees on the pillow, unzip Doctor Westshore's jeans and starts to suck his big dick.

"Yes, suck me off, Alison! You sure know how to suck dick!" moans Doctor Westshore.

"I've done this many times so I better be awesome at it." says Alison, all slutty and sexual.

"Holy fuck, you're a pornstar!" moans Doctor Westshore, getting very horny.

"Awwww! Thanks, doctor." says a happy Alison.

"No problem, baby!" moans Doctor Westshore.

Alison suck harder and faster and Doctor Westshore really enjoy it.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Doctor Westshore, all horny and manly.

"Cum when ya need to. I swallow like a good little whore." says Alison in a cute soft tone.

Alison gently rub Doctor Westshore's ball as she continue to suck his dick too.

"Oh, damn! Either you're an actual pornstar or former hooker or simply a natural talent when it comes to sex!" moans Doctor Westshore.

"Natural talent is what I am, doctor. I've never worked in the porn industry or as a prostitute, but I'm sure a babe as skilled in anything sexual as me would do more than fine as any of those things. Believe it or not, I am actually a teacher at Rosewood High." says Alison.

"That's a surprise. I'd not expect a woman like you to have such a job." says Doctor Westshore.

"Yeah, but I do and I'm great at that as well, not only at doing slutty stuff. I teach English." says Alison.

"Okay, nice." says Doctor Westshore.

"Very nice, indeed." says Alison.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Doctor Westshore as he cum.

"Yum, yum." says Alison in a cutie childish tone as she swallow all of the cum that Doctor Westshore's dick produce.

"Do you actually like the taste of a man's cum?" says Doctor Westshore.

"Sure, of course. Cum taste so sexy. I know that some women don't even suck dick, but I do and I love to swallow cum." says Alison with an erotic smile.

"That's good." says Doctor Westshore.

"Yeah and now I've thanked you in a proper way for what you've done for me." says Alison.

"I happen to be single. Wanna go out with me on Friday night?" says Doctor Westshore.

"No. You're awesome, but I love someone else. Her name's Emily. And yes, I'm bisexual." says Alison.

"Alright, Alison. I understand. Good luck with Emily." says Doctor Westshore.

"Thanks." says Alison as she put her pink G-string panties and sexy tight black leather pants back on.

"No problem." says Doctor Westshore as he grab a towel and wipe his dick clean.

Alison leave.

The next day.

"Em, I love you soooo fucking much!" says Alison suddenly and then gives Emily a kiss of passion and romance.

"Awww, I love you too!" says a happy Emily.

With true love, Emily and Alison make out in Emily's living room.

"I'm glad you love me." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're amazing." says Emily.

Both of them strip down to bra and panties.

"Let me lick your pussy, sweetie." says Alison.

"Okay. I'd enjoy that so much." says Emily.

Alison slide Emily's panties to the side and starts to gently lick Emily's beautiful pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Emily.

"You taste so awesome." says Alison.

"Awwww, thanks!" moans Emily.

It is so much fun for Alison to finally lick Emily's pussy after wanting it for years.

Emily is also very happy to finally getting licked by Alison after wanting that for many years.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily, all horny.

Alison lick harder.

"Yay! Mmmm, fuck!" moans Emily to her own surprise.

Emily usually never use the word 'fuck'.

To hear Emily do so, makes Alison extra horny.

"Lick me, Ali...!" moans Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"It feels amazing!" moans Emily.

15 minutes later.

"Ohhh, yesss!" moans a very happy Emily as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Awww! Cute." says Alison, just as happy as Emily is.

"Yes." says Emily.

"I'm glad it was so good for you, Em." says Alison.

"That was wonderful." says Emily.

"Very sexy, indeed. Now, you can lick me." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

"I'm sure it will be exactly that." says Alison.

Alison pull her panties in half.

Emily starts to gently lick Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily, clearly enjoying the sweetness in Alison's pussy a lot.

"You lick very good, Em." whisper Alison, all seductive and sexy.

"Thanks, Ali." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"I know." says Emily.

"Wow! Confident Emily. She's wonderful. It's been a while since I saw her shine all bright like a diamond. Last time I believe was on Aria's huge birthday dinner a couple years ago." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm glad I can please you, babe." says Emily, still being 100 % 'Confident Emily'.

"Nobody else can please me the way you do right now!" moans a very horny Alison.

"Nice. I do my best down here." says Emily, licking a bit harder.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Does it feel awesome?" says Emily.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Alison.

17 minutes later.

"Holy shit, fuck!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Awww! Cute." says Emily.

Almost a year later, Alison and Emily marry each other in a simple ceremony in the park with only close friends and family.

Finally they can be together and be a family and raise little Lily and little Grace in a good sweet home.

Alison continue to work as an English teacher at Rosewood High and Emily as the Rosewood High swim teacher.

**The End.**


End file.
